Nighttime Sinners
by KIKIDREAMS
Summary: Mai approached Naru late at night as he is working, concerned about his late hours, and one thing leads to another... NaruMai LEMON


**Eek! My first lemon! Feedback on the writing appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naru or Mai (Or indeed any other Ghost hunt stuffs) I just make them do naughty things =3**

**WARNING!!! This is rated M for a reason!!!!1!!!1111!! (hehe) This contains sex scenes and incest, so if you're easily offended then please go back onto the story listings page, and only read K-T stories in the future (hug)**

**That said, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Naru-nii."

Naru looked up from his book at the younger girl who had just entered his room. "What is it, Mai?" He said, biting back impatience. Gene was just downstairs, and they both knew he was the nicer brother, so why not go and pester him?

Mai looked up, and scanned the bedroom. "You're up late." She said, closing the door behind her so as not to wake anyone.

"Late?" Naru looked at the clock and... Crap, it _was _late. Gene and their parents were probably asleep. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanted to see you, Naru-nii." His younger sister said softly, walking across the room and standing beside his chair. "What are you working on?"

At 19, Naru was studying parapsychology and physics at university, whereas Gene was pursuing a career in medicine. Their younger sister, Mai, was 17 and doing decidedly more creative subjects in school.

"A paper for university." Naru said coldly. "Go to bed."

"You work too hard." Mai said, putting a hand to his head. "You'd probably stay up all night working if we left you to it." She took the book from his hand and put it on the desk with a bookmark to mark his page.

As she leaned over to close his laptop, her short nightdress lifted slightly, and Oliver Davis scoffed. "Why do you wear things like this to bed?" He asked, reaching out carelessly and picking at the lacy hem. "It's stupid."

Mai sighed, and stood upright, touching the straps gently. "It makes me feel pretty. That's all."

Naru rolled his eyes. "You're related to_ me_, Mai, you're gorgeous." He smirked, and Mai gasped.

"Naru-nii! You complimented me!" She blushed. "I mean... you complimented yourself too, of course... narcissist... but still..." She smiled then and leaned forwards, kissing her elder brother on the lips quickly. "Thank you."

Naru blinked. "What was that for?" His eyes widened as his sister moved forwards, sitting on his lap. "What are you doing?"

Mai blushed, averting her eyes. "I used to sit on your lap when we were younger."

"Perhaps, but..." She put a finger over his lips and he quieted, slightly panicked as they made eye contact. "Please be quiet." She leaned forwards and kissed him again, more slowly, and out of instinct Naru's hands moved to her bare thighs either side of his own, and held her in place on the office chair. "... I've wanted to do that for a while." She breathed over his lips, before claiming his mouth again.

Naru's mind, in the background, was going into overdrive.

_What the hell is she doing? This is Mai! My sister! I'm her older brother... I'm supposed to..._

Naru leaned back, pulling away from Mai's kiss. "What are you doing?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I would think that's fairly obvious, Naru-nii." She said, irritated, and they began to bicker in hushed tones, as normal, as though she wasn't straddling him in a flimsy nightgown. "I'm kissing you." She blushed prettily again.

Naru narrowed his eyes but his hands never left their place on her legs. "You're my little sister." He said quirking an intellectual eyebrow at her. "That's illegal."

Mai pouted. "Well I'm not doing it without any thought. I've been thinking about this for _years _you idiot scientist!" Naru's eyes widened again and she lowered her voice, holding onto his upper arms. "I've been thinking about _you_ for years... not Gene-nii or any other boy... just you. I've finally decided that I don't care anymore. My desire has taken over, Naru-nii."

Naru was stunned, and lost for words, which left him even more thrown. On the one hand, this was his sister who, as a brother, he was meant to protect from boys and things, and who he loved very much in his own way... But on the other hand his male hormones would not allow him to ignore the fact that a very pretty girl was straddling him voicing her desire for him. And that was no excuse for what his body wanted him to do.

Naru always listened to his head, and he was about to pull away and tell her to go to bed when she met his eyes again, and the mixture of intense, barely hidden emotions in his little sister's eyes was heartbreaking.

And before he had the chance to object again, before his mind could remind him of the sin he was committing, he felt his own desire for her take control.

His lips mashed against hers roughly and after a frozen moment of surprise –she was so sure he'd push her away- she returned the kiss with impassioned fervour, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his bottom lip before pushing through and rubbing her tongue against his in a furious battle for dominance.

Teeth collided and saliva mixed as the two siblings kissed relentlessly. Naru's hands moved up Mai's thighs to hold her hips, pushing her flush against him as she straddled him, and Mai's hands clutched desperately at his shoulders, back, neck, hair... anywhere they found as they roamed. She thrust her hips eagerly against his and felt the growing length beneath his trousers swelling between her legs as she rubbed against him.

Naru grunted into her mouth and retracted his tongue, sucking on her bottom lip gently before nipping it teasingly and moving his hands beneath her thighs, picking her up with ease and stumbling to lay her on the bed.

Mai gasped as she fell against the mattress, and felt her brother climb on top of her before reaching up and pulling him down to meet her again. She moved her lips to his jaw line, moving up to trace the shell of his ear with her tongue before sucking on his earlobe insistently.

One of Naru's hands wound its way to the nape of her neck as she reached to unbutton his shirt with hasty, fumbling fingers. Through her haze of passion, she felt one of his hands sweep over her breasts, pausing briefly on her left to flick the nipple with his thumb, causing her back to arch in response. Naru smirked against her, and felt her own hands ghost over his chest in retaliation. He shrugged his arms out of his now open shirt, sitting back in order to do so but no sooner than he had freed himself Mai had sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him again with increased passion.

Her hands moved to his hips and she bucked against him again, causing his eyelids to flutter and his hands on her to tighten slightly. "Wait." He rasped, and Mai froze in horror, releasing him immediately.

She knew he'd reject her... what she wanted was just _wrong_ and Naru was always so... She wouldn't be able to face him or their family tomorrow morning; she was so ashamed...

Naru sighed, noticing her trembling, and laid her back against his pillow, smirking as he kissed her lightly on the lips in reassurance, meeting her eyes.

_I'm not going anywhere._ He silently communicated. _We've gone too far to pretend it didn't happen._

And he moved his hand up her thigh, beneath her nightgown, causing a surprised gasp of pleasure as he rubbed his fingers over her panties, hard. Moving down, he lifted the skirt of her nightie and kissed her inner thigh fleetingly before pulling down the lacy red briefs. "More lace?" He asked quietly, amused, and he knew Mai was blushing.

But embarrassment was soon gone as he pushed her knees wide apart over the covers. She instinctively tensed, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling so vulnerable and exposed and... She was trembling in anticipation of what he was going to do...

One long finger stroked her exposed clit gently before inserting itself into her folds. Mai gripped the covers tightly, biting her lip and closing her eyes to suppress the small whimper as the sensation rippled through her body. The whimper became a tiny mewl as two fingers stretched inside her, stroking her inner folds slowly and insistently. A gasp couldn't be suppressed as his lips fixed around her clit and he flicked his tongue over it, sucking gently and brushing it with his teeth as he continued his ministrations.

Mai felt to overwhelming need to close her legs and anchor him to her, but moved her ankles round the edge of the mattress to prevent her, and pushed her ankles into it to vent the pent up energy inside her body.

As his pace quickened, he remained gentle with her, not pushing too hard as the teasing sensations wound inside her lower abdomen like a coil, tighter and tighter. She silently willed him to go more roughly, to relieve her of the unbearable sensation building inside her, but then he stopped. Removing his fingers and licking them slowly, he met her dismayed eyes with a smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, roughly, and Mai had never wanted to hit him so much in her life.

Until, without warning, he ducked down and thrust his tongue inside her.

Throwing her head back in abandon, she forcibly stifled a cry with a pillow, biting down hard as Naru's pace increased and the thrusting was joined by sucking and breathing onto her clit.

Mai came with a rushing and shuddering climax so powerful it shook her entire body. "Naru..." She breathed as the powerful feeling left her, she felt him lick up her juice, running his tongue over her quickly before he sat up with a smirk, leaning forwards over her with dangerous, glinting eyes.

Something about his triumph sparked something not unlike their usual sibling rivalry, and Mai set herself in determination, grabbing his by the shoulders and throwing him beneath her in one swift movement, pinning him by the shoulders with her hands, arms still shaking from the after effects of his mouth and hands. "You're not getting away that easily, Naru-nii." She breathed, and Naru blinked.

Mai traced her fingertips down his chest, meeting his eyes with an intense stare as her hand trailed lower, down to his stomach, where she felt the muscles twitch in response to her touch and smirked as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.

Releasing his member, she broke eye contact to inspect it briefly, before stroking it slowly with one hand.

The reaction was instant- a hiss of breath and Naru thrusting upwards reflexively. Bending down, Mai licked the underside of the penis with one hard, long lick before swallowing nervously and taking as much as possible into her mouth.

Massaging his balls with one hand and holding his hips steady with the other, Mai began to bob her head up and down on him, aware of her own growing arousal as Naru threw his head back and gasped. She varied her technique with teeth, tongue and sucking, experimenting to see what reactions she could bring out of him before he groaned in release, spilling into her mouth.

The taste was salty, and pungent, but she swallowed thoughtfully, licking up any excess slowly; it wasn't as bad as she'd expected.

"Mai..." Naru sighed, and she moved to bring her mouth to his again, kissing softly, and more sensually than the desire had let them before. As his hand took hold of her thigh she felt herself getting wetter again and took hold of his shoulders hopefully, meeting his eyes. "... We can stop if you want to." He said softly, and Mai sat back.

"Sorry?"

Naru sat up. "I don't want to do something that you'll regret." He said. "You're my little sister..." He reminded himself, gripping her wrist. "I don't want to see you hurt."

_That's so...Tender. _She thought, with a soft smile, and leaned over to kiss him again. "I won't regret it." She sighed, pulling him to her so that only the silk and lace of her nightgown separated their bodies. "I promise." She reached over to his top drawer and pulled out a condom. At his puzzled look she shrugged. "I was optimistic and planted one here earlier... just in case."

He flipped her over onto her back and smiled... a true smile... from Naru. Mai felt her heart pick up pace and desire rippled through her again. After putting on the condom Naru fingered the hem of the nightgown and pulled it up over her head, keeping eye contact as he spread her legs once more and positioned himself at her entrance. Mai gripped the covers and he nudged himself a little in, sending another wave of sensations over her already heightened body.

Then he was inside her, and a rush of pleasure mixed and was almost drowned out by the pain as her hymen was broken through, Naru stilled above her as she held onto him and gritted her teeth against the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Naru-nii..." She whimpered, and he held her against him for a moment as she adjusted to his length inside her, biting back the urge to thrust into her again until she rubbed her hips experimentally and wrapped her legs around him.

Then he pulled back, supporting himself above her as he thrust in again, harder than before so that the slap of skin against skin was audible over their heated gasps.

Mai pushed back her head, closing her eyes and pushing her chest against her brother's as he moved against and inside her, bodies growing slick with sweat and hot with passion. They writhed together as their bodies became a tangle of limbs and just suppressed noises in the partial darkness. Naru watched her as her pink lips parted in ecstasy and her lashes fluttered beneath him. His own breath was ragged and harsh against her neck, cheek, breast as his mouth wandered over her, sucking licking, nipping at the exposed flesh.

His dark hair stuck against his forehead and his eyes became more unfocussed at the pleasure she gave him, tight walls clenching and sliding to coax him in, so that he couldn't leave her, burying himself to the hip, he gasped again at the sensation as her hips rose to meet his in instinctive fervour, and she rubbed ever so slightly before they pulled away again only to return again, harder, faster, _more_.

Mai brought her hands to his sides, feeling him move against her, _inside_ her brought more pleasure than she'd thought possible. The pleasure/pain mix building inside her was so much more intense than she'd experienced before, or hoped she could experience. Her breasts felt heavy against her own chest as she pushed up into his chest, seeking closer contact. Her lips ghosted over his shoulder as she brought her head up, looking up at his half-lidded eyes glazed with passion and desire.

And, so strongly and unexpectedly she didn't need to suppress a cry because she could only gasp... white light exploded behind her eyes and she could only _feel_...

And almost instantly Naru grunted in ragged response as he came hard and fast, sheathing himself to the hilt one last time as they both rubbed together to ride out their orgasms. And as the sensation faded, Naru collapsed into Mai's arms.

In the morning, nothing had changed, and Naru studied in his room as Mai and Gene fought over the remote downstairs and played video games...

But the next night, the two came together again. Unable to fight their own desire and passion with reason or morality, they succumbed to sin again and again.

And no one knew but them.

* * *

**Bad ending, I know (cries) but please review! Flames are discouraged since it would just be easier to not review if you didn't like it =3**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x**


End file.
